


Blindsight

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Blindsight

It had, in the end been a pointless sacrifice, as had the blood of the Hyakuganmaou clan he'd murdered in Kanan's good name. His Christian upbringing reminded him that if he confessed his sins to his Lord he would be absolved of his guilt, but what did that matter if he could not forgive himself?

He stared at the stranger reflected in the mirror -- the empty shell of the man who'd once been Cho Gonou. But that was a lie too, the evidence of which lay in the bed he'd just vacated, still embraced by the wholesome sleep of one who loves unencumbered.

Sha Gojyo. Savior. Best friend. Companion. Lover.

He let a small, knowing, smile break the stoic façade of his reflection. Gojyo would insist that it was Hakkai who redeemed _him_. Turned him into an honest man.

For a time, he'd convinced himself that he had nothing to live for -- the red that imbued his every vision was the blood that he'd shed in the name of his illicit love -- the residue of the rage that had gripped him when he'd been forced to helplessly bear witness to her suicide. But somewhere along the line the red had evolved to encompass the crimson hue of Gojyo's eyes, the vibrant whisper of his silky hair against milk-white skin. And somewhere in that time Cho Hakkai had been granted his second life, and his second chance at love.

An eye was such a small price to pay.


End file.
